


I'm different - Mike x Reader (Until Dawn)

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, XReader, xYou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And another Until Dawn story. We need more of them! :D That's your chance to make your own story in the game. Your decisions affect the story so choose wisely and have fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate Or Coincidence? - Chapter One

**Fate Or Coincidence? - Chapter One**

_"You are the creature of your own destiny!"_

"Really?", you ask your father surprised, while your innocent (e/c) eyes widen. The man next to you runs his fingers through your hair smiling. "Yes, the world is like a big playground, but remember everything you do has consequences. One day you will understand it. Now play with your new friends", your father shoves you into the direction where two girls and a boy are waiting for you.

"Okay! Love you, daddy!", a slight smile appears on your lips as you make your way towards them. "Do you want to play hide and seek?", one of the girls asks friendly. Excited to play with your new friends you just nod in agreement. "You are going to count and don't cheat!", the other girl points at the boy.

He pouts and crosses his arms, but then turns around to count. "Come on!", the girls grab your hands and drags you into the woods. Even if the sun is shining the forest is still scary for children like you. "I'll hide behind a tree", one of the girls says, "Fast, (Y/N)! Find a place near us!" As fast as you can you run deeper into the forest to find a good hiding place.

Giggling you throw a glance over your shoulder. Unfortunately you don't see the big root in front of you so you stumble and fall to the ground. "Ouch!", you mumble almost crying and look at your bleeding knee. Suddenly you hear a creepy noise somewhere near you. It sounds like a pitched scream, but you are not quite sure. A bit panicked you look around just to see that you are all alone.

"Daddy?", you wish you would be by the lodge right now. Fear fills your little heart as you get up from the hard ground not quite sure where you have to go. There are just trees around you and they look exactly the same so how are you supposed to find the way back? Scared to death you hear again the pitched scream. Immediately you stop in your movement.

"Hello?", you ask with trembling voice as a creepy creature appears from behind a tree. It's like your biggest nightmares come true. Your body stars to shake like a leaf in the wind. The creatures stares at you with dull eyes ready to attack you. In the last moment a man steps in front of you to shield you from the danger. His flamethrower is almost as scary as the monster, but at least the stranger saves your life.

Gasping you wrap your tiny arms around the leg from the unknown man. Shaking you hide your face and close your eyes to forget what you have seen a few seconds ago. "It's alright, kiddo. You are safe now", his voice sounds really friendly, but it could be a trick. Slowly you raise your head to look at him. Slowly he pulls down the scarf which hides the half of his face.

The stranger kneels down to you, while his hand pats your head softly. "You are really brave, kiddo. Are you hurt?", he seems to be worried about you even if he gives you a slight smile. "No. My name is (Y/N) not kiddo! And who are you?", you ask him friendly which makes him chuckle for a brief moment. Suddenly the man pushes you out of the way. You try to keep up your balance, but you fail and fall to the hard ground. The world around goes black within one second...

 

"Woah!", you sit up with a racing heart in your chest. Slowly you shake your head to organize your thoughts just to realize everything was just a dream, but it seemed to be real and familiar like you were actually in the forest. Maybe a memory from your past or something like that? A sigh escapes your mouth as you run your fingers through your hair.

"Hey! Are you alright, kiddo? I heard you screaming", a familiar voice asks worried so you turn around to look at the person. For a moment you want to speak about your dream, but you just shake your head. "I just had a nightmare, Dad", you reply and fake a slight smile to hide your true feelings.

The wolf next to you raises its head and tilts it a little bit, while your father sits down on the edge of your bed. Both know that you are lying. It was more than a simple nightmare. "Really? Do you want to talk about it?", the man asks a bit worried as he places a hand on your shoulder.

"No, thank you", it's not that you don't trust your father, but the uneasy feeling in your stomach warns you. He would shrug the topic off every time you ask him about your childhood. You can't remember a single thing like playing hide and seek with friends or having friend in general. Even the identity of your mother is a god damn secret...

"Come on, kiddo. Breakfast is waiting, then we go hunting, alright?", your father pats your head softly, but you just move out of his reach. "Please stop, old man. I'm not Sherlock or Watson", the wolf on your bed looks at you when you mention his name. Chuckling your father stands up, "You are still a feisty one, kiddo. Who are you calling old man?"

Without a word you look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You, old man. The Wendigos are waiting for us", you get your backpack which lays next to your bed. The wolf - Sherlock - follows you out of the room with wiggling tail. "Today is going to be a special day. I can feel it", your father says as he goes past you, while you greet the other wolf - Watson.

Surprised you raise your head, "Oh, really? You already said this last week and we are still looking for Makkapitew!" A sigh escapes his mouth, while you follow him into the main room of the sanatorium. "Watch your mouth, kiddo. We get him one day... maybe today", your father replies and makes his way to the shelf with the guns. "I hope you are right", you mumble so he can't hear your words. The uneasy feeling in your stomach tells you something different. Today will happen something bad....


	2. Makkapitew - Chapter Two

**Makkapitew - Chapter Two**

_"Ready to get him finally?"_

Bored as hell you look at your father, while you give him just a shrug with your shoulders. It's important that you two catch the Wendigo finally. "Hey, kiddo. Where is your motivation?", he wants to know and gives you a slight smile. "Vacation", is your sassy answer as you leave the sanatorium followed by the two wolfs. Something is bothering you, but your father can't wrap his head around it. Maybe the nightmare is the cause of it...

Without a word you wait for him in front of the old house. "Are you alright?", your father tries to talk to you again. "Yes, I think so. Uh... The forest seems so scary in the darkness", is your answer, while you watch the two wolves. They enjoy the snow and try to catch a few snowflakes. Everything looks so peaceful, but you know that the death is waiting between the trees. Nothing is peaceful in this forest.

"Really? I thought you are brave, kiddo. However, have you checked the cage?", he teases you grinning like a boy before he hides the hall of his face behind the scarf. Glaring at him you cross your arms in front of your chest, "Sure! I would never go on a hunt without checking the cages. I don't have death wishes! I'm too young to die!"

Your father pats your head like you are a dog. "Alright, kiddo. You know what you have to do. Be careful", he knows exactly what to do to annoy you. Sassy as always you salute in front of him. "Come on, Sherlock!", the black wolf follows you immediately. The two of you take the right way into the dark forest. It's always the same plan. Most of the time it works, but Makkapitew is stronger, faster and especially smarter than the other Wendigos.

"Be careful. Sweet, right? I'm a god damn hunter since I remember", you say to your furry friend next to you sighing. The animal just wiggles its tail. "I'm glad you have your fun, Sherlock", from your backpack you grab your flashlight and a flare. Your father was never convinced to use you as a bait, but you proofed him that you can handle these creatures.

Yes, your father raised a little badass hunter. You laugh about your own thought for a brief moment. Sherlock by your side starts to growl. That's your cue that a Wendigo is in the near. Slowly you stop in your movement and look around. Your eyes wander from one tree to another until you found the tree with an arrow on its bark.

"Here we go", you whisper to yourself ready for the creature. A little bit nervous you clench your hands into fists, then you unclench them again. There is always a chance that the plan doesn't work which could cause the death of you. Finally the big Wendigo appears from behind a tree.

At least the pitched scream doesn't scare you after all these years. To your surprise the creature turns its head and starts to run into the wrong direction. "What the hell?", you ask confused and shocked at the same time. Suddenly you see flames in the distance so you start to run like Makkapitew. "DAD!", you yell through the forest. He's probably surrounded from Wendigos and has to use his flamethrower.

It's not your father who gets chased from Makkapitew. There are two girls running for their dear life. "Hey!", you try to get the attention from the creature, while you throw a flare into his direction. This should scare him away to buy the girls some time to escape. You and Sherlock follow them just for safety if the Wendigo should attack again.

Matching to the situation you mumble random curse words under your breath. Right in time you grab another flare from your backpack as another Wendigo crosses your way. Sherlock continues to run, while you have to take another path around the creature. His growling is like a guide into the right direction.

Heavily panting you jump over roots and stones which are hidden under the snow. The uneasy feeling in your stomach wasn't lying. This situation is just intense, dangerous and really bad. Your mission right now is to keep the innocent girls safe.

Your body is working like a machine to speed up for the sake of these girls. Makkapitew doesn't kill another person tonight. In the last moment you get out of the reach from a Wendigo. The sharp claws whizz through the air where your torso were a second ago. The burning flare should keep him away from you, while you continue to run.

Finally you see through the trees the two girls, but they are standing in front of a cliff. Sherlock stands in front of Makkapitew growling at him to scare him away. "No, run!", you yell at your furry friend. The animal follows your command before the Wendigo can tear him apart. The big creature focus its attention on the two girls as you grab another flare. There is no time to search for your other useful weapons.

Somewhere behind Makkapitew you can see flames through the trees which means your father is alive and in your near. To your horror the flare in your doesn't burn as you step between the Wendigo and the girls. "Damn! Come on!", you mumble, while you try to make the flare work. Suddenly you hear screaming behind you. Panting you just throw a brief glance over your shoulder to see that the girls fell down the cliff.

"Hold on, Hannah!", one of the girls yells. Makkapitew makes his way towards you as Sherlock comes back to protect you. Again you see flames and they are closer than before. Your father joins the situation heavily panting like you. He needs a few seconds to process what's going on right now. That's your chance...

 

**Should you distract Makkapitew or save the girls?**


End file.
